Sorry, I Landed in Your Arms
by Gothcat
Summary: A Inuyasha X Kaliedo Star, Kagome goes to America to meet with her friend, Sora, who can't complete a move without Kagome. And now chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sorry, I landed in your arms_**

**Chapter #1**

* * *

"I am going, she needs me and there is nothing that you can do about it," Kagome said repacking her bags that Inuyasha had dumped out all over her room in an attempt to stop her.

"Like Hell I can't. You are not going to this America for some girl in some circus thing," Inuyasha shouted.

"She is not some girl, she is my friend. And it is not just some circus, it is the Kaleido Stage," Kagome said as she finished pack than went into the bathroom to get her other necessities.

"Inuyasha what do you think that you are doing?" Kagome asked coming out of the bathroom seeing Inuyasha putting on a t-shirt.

"I am going with you, that is what it looks like," Inuyasha said as he searched her room for his red hat.

"Inuyasha you can't come with me. I have to go to America. You would not even make it through customs with out someone detain you for your ears, and you would not be able to take your sword with you. Than what would we do if you lost control of your demon blood?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head. Though Kagome knew Inuyasha was upset she could not help think of how cute he looked.

"I am sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said in apology. "I'll bring you back something special, okay," Kagome finished giving him a light peck on his cheek stunning him and making the tips of his now perked up ears turn pink.

"Kagome are you almost ready your plane leaves in a few hours," Kagome's mother called up the stairs.

"Yes mama. I will be right down," Kagome replied back.

"I'll see you when you get back, Kagome, just don't take too long, okay," Inuyasha said pulling Kagome into a sudden hug, than quickly letting go and jumping out the window and heading towards the well house.

"Kagome, lets go," mother yelled knocking Kagome back into her senses,"

"Coming," Kagome said grabbing her bags and heading out of her room.

The flight was a little bumpy, but besides some slight turbulence, the flight was smooth. When Kagome arrived she waited to see someone holding up a sign in English with her name on it.

"Hello," Kagome said in English. " I am Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh, you are, thank god, my arms were getting tired," the woman with red orange-ish hair said.

"Oh, I am sorry for having make you wait," Kagome said bowing.

The orange head waved it off. "No need. I'm Mia by the way," Mia said holding out her hand for Kagome to shake. "Come on the car is this way," Mia said leading the way.

"Wow, so this is where I will be staying?" Kagome asked entering the room.

"Yeah sorry that it is so small," Mia said.

"You think that this is small you should see some of the apartments that we have in Japan," Kagome jested.

"Ok, I will show you everything later, we should go meet the others now, that is if you don't mind," Mia said.

"Oh know I don't mind, lead the way," Kagome said.

"Alright, if you would just put your stuff down we can go meet up with Kalos first, than Sora, and the others," Mia said and Kagome followed.

"It is very nice meeting you Mr. Kalos," Kagome said shaking the man's hand.

"Thank you for coming," Kalos said. "Come this way Sora is waiting on the stage," he said waling towards the entrance.

"Sora -chan," Kagome yelled to Sora, who was sitting on the stage with her back to the door.

Sora turned her head and gasped in shock and surprised. "Kagome- chan, you weren't supposed to arrive for another three days," Sora said jumping off the stage and running towards Kagome, and hugging her.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to surprise you by coming early," Kagome said hugging her friend back. "I guess I did the trick," Kagome laughed.

"Thank you so much for coming, Kagome –chan. I could never do the trick with out your help," Sora said.

"Well do not think my yet. I might be a little rusty since the last time you've seen me. Though I do practice every chance I get," Kagome said.

"Just go put on a tard or some other clothes, and lets see what you can do," Sora said chuckling.

"I hope you do not mind, but all I have is that leotard from when we went to our last competition. I kind of grew out of all my older ones," Kagome said sheepishly.

"That is alright, just meet us in the practice room when you are done," Sora said.

"Umm, where is that at?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I'm sure Anna can show you, she is in the back room," Sora said. "Here I will introduce you two."

Sora led Kagome to the back room where they both met up with Anna and the two were introduced. After Kagome changed Anna led Kagome to the training room where they saw Sora on a set of uneven bars.

"Wow, I didn't know we had gymnastic equipment," Anna said.

"We just got them today," Sora said. "They are for Kagome, and also in the next performance there will be a lot of gymnastic moves."

"Man, you all have every thing, vault, uneven, even bars, beam, floor, trampoline. This is awesome. And they are all top of the line equipment to boot," Kagome said walking in with a Kaleido Stage jacket on.

"Alright, Kagome show us what you got," Layla said after Sora got off the uneven bars, standing by Yuri.

"Alright, what should I do first?" Kagome asked them.

"Kagome why don't you show them your uneven bar routine?" Sora suggested.

"Well it has been a long time, so don't expect my best," Kagome said taking off the jacket to say an all white leotard with rhinestones randomly placed on the surface.

"Alright, uh do you have any, oh thank you Sora," Kagome said after Sora handed Kagome some wrist and hand equipment, and a small bag of chalk.

"Show them what you got, Kagome –chan," Sora said baking away after handing Kagome the items.

**

* * *

A/N: This is for Koga'sChils, he/she asked me to write a whole bunch of one shots. But um the thing is I really can't do just one chapter, so I am going to make this a few chapters long. After this one is done I plan on doing a few more Kagome crossovers. Though they might take some time. I really only got this far because I wrote it after I took my exams, or in between most of them. Oh an also my Art of Falling which is a Kaliedo Star Fanfic, if yall wanna read it go right on ahead, but if you do could you be nice and leave a review. Oh and please leave a review for this one**

**Thank you all so much, _Gothcat_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kaliedo Star, but I do own the plot, it is all mine insert evil laugh here**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting caught

**Sorry, I landed in your arms**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh I will, you don't have to fret about that," Kagome said dipping her feet into the chalk and rubbing it up her feet and all over her hands. "Oh thank you Yuri," she said once he handed her a set of wrist guards.

Yuri just nodded and stepped back beside Layla who glared at Kagome. Kagome walked a little away from the beam and then running towards it at top speeds. Once a three feet away he bounced on the springboard and she did a small flip landing on the beam with ease. Raising her hands above her head she stretched and smiled to her audience. Moving her feet a little bit more she raised her hands once again. Kagome did a quick handstand added with an air split. Keeping her balance she raised on of her hands off of the beam showing the watchers the strength that she had. Gently lowering her hand back down she lowered her legs, so that her arms were still holding all of her weight.

Kagome then lowered her self so that she was straddling the beam. Kagome rolled backwards and now was on her feet again. Smiling brightly at what she was doing she backed up to one end of the beam. Holding her arms out at like a bird, Kagome did a flip and then a cartwheel. Quickly doing two back flips she made her way back to where she had started off before she did her cartwheel. Raising her hands once again up in the air, she stretching her body to the limit signaling her observers that she was about to dismount. Running swiftly and elegantly she jumped off the edge of the beam and did three very quick flips before landing on the mat nailing the landing before standing up straight once again.

"Well that was my quickest routine, so did you like it? Though I think my landing was a little off," Kagome said looking at the crowd. Why weren't they talking did they not like her performance?

"Wow, Kagome, I thought that you said that it had been a while since you were on the beam?" Sora asked.

"It has been." Kagome answered truthfully, but that didn't mean that there weren't places to practice in the Feudal era. Most of the villages' head had a really nice home with uncovered beams in the top of the rafters. It was dangerous, but Sango was always there looking after her, making sure neither Inuyasha or Miroku would see her perform, and also for her safety if she fell.

"Do you mind doing another performance for us?" Kalos asked.

"No I don't mind. What would you like to see me on next?" she asked her new boss.

"I want to see you perform on the trapeze"

"But Kagome has never performed on those before," Sora said and she got a bland look from Kalos, who then turned back to Kagome waiting for her answer.

"Sure I don't mind. I have never been on one but I have seen it done, so I am sure I can do something," Kagome said walking away from them and then she stopped and turned back around with her hand on the back of her neck with a sheepish smile adorning her features. "Um where would I find this trapeze?"

Yuri smiled at her antics and walked away from the group to stand next to Kagome. He took her by the elbow and led her to another room with the others following behind them. In the back of the group the furious Layla steamed from being ignored by her fellow peers.

"Wow this place is humongous," Kagome said staring up at the tall ceiling.

"Well it has, to be for us to practice in here with out getting hurt," Yuri said still beside her his hand now in hers. "You just go up that tower there and, that is the bar that you will be using."

"Oh, um thank you Yuri-san," Kagome said a blush rising to her cheeks. She silently made her way over to the tower as the other piled in to watch her perform. It seemed as if the group of people watching her grew twice in size. As she climbed up the tower, Sora called out to her.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Thanks for the concern Sora, but I want to try it."

"Let her try, I want to see how bad she will mess up," Layla said speaking up from the back of the crowd where she was leaning against one of the doors.

No one else spoke as Kagome made her way up the rest of the way till she was standing on the platform. Seeing the chalk there she applied some more to her hands. She knew that if she didn't she would surely fall because she would be so nervous and the sweat on her palms would make her slip off the bar. Kagome grabbed the bar releasing it from the hook that it was on. Taking a deep breath Kagome jumped off of the platform using her strength keeping her up on the bar. She soon realized that she did not have enough momentum to reach the other bar that had been released. As soon as the bar stopped moving she could hear giggles and small laughs coming up from the floor below her. Not one to be outdone Kagome swiftly made her way so now she was standing on the bar.

Kagome moved her body in a swinging motion making the bar in to her own swing. Soon she had enough momentum that she could reach the other bar if she jumped, which is what she did when she got close enough. She caught it, and the laughter from below stopped. She turned her self around and now she tried to get to the other bar. She jumped at the wrong time, and she completely missed the bar. When she hit the net below the air from her lungs was released, and she rolled her self off of it and into the arms of a young man with light blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yuri-san," Kagome said with her eyes wide and her breathing fast.

"You did well for your first time, Kagome," Yuri said to her holding Kagome bridle style in his arms and close to his chest.

"I am impressed that you learned all of that from just watching other people perform," Kalos said pushing his yellow glasses further up on his nose.

"Oh um thank you both very much," Kagome said as she was released from Yuri's grasp and she bowed to the two men.

No one seemed to notice as Layla stormed out of the room, with an evil smirk upon her face.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah I know it has been a really long time since I have last updated this story. Well would you guess that I am in advanced English and Creative writing this year? Which is awesome because I love to read and write. I just want yall to give me some more reviews; they are one of the things that inspire me to keep on writing. Tell me what you think, ideas on what you think I should add, correct me on my mistakes and all that jazz. Oh and my other story, Regretful Heart Ache, will be updated soon also. Well thanks for reading my story to the very end; no, this is not the last chapter, but the next one I think might be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters nor do I own the Kalido Star characters. But the plot is all mine, mine I say: P**


End file.
